The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-136199 discloses an exemplary technique associated with displaying of a head-up display (HUD). In this technique, when an accessory (ACC) power supply of a vehicle is on, the HUD provides a regular-mode display within a driver's front field of view.
In the above technique, when the ACC power supply is off, the HUD provides a security-mode display on a windshield of the vehicle so that a person outside the vehicle is able to view this display.